


Only

by Entropy_sEventualEternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy_sEventualEternity/pseuds/Entropy_sEventualEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a future where both are grateful and neither complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

A soft knock echoed through the office.

"Come in, Shikamaru." Naruto's voice rang with authority. The mature tone would have been considered odd in the past. Ever since the death of Tsunade in the fourth ninja war, however, all pretense of goofiness from Naruto's private relationships had evaporated. Glimpses of his carefree attitude, it was rumored widely among the villagers, returned in the presence of Sasuke. 

"Sir, I've gathered the intel you've requested. Apparently conflict has broken out over the remaining non ninja countries. Peace may have cost more than we anticipated. Without opposition, commissioned missions have been few and far between. If we want to keep our heads above water, we'll have to persuade at least two other non ninja nations that the Fire Country is worth joining. The real danger, of course, is allowing the next generation of shinobi to fall behind those of other countries. Even the trickle of activity that's sustaining our current infrastructure will be redirected, causing the Leaf to crumble. I sure wouldn't envy you, having to explain that to the daimyo. In short, you may be the first Hokage to have to deal with issues of economic reform."

Naruto rubbed his temples, inwardly suppressing a groan. His features, however, remained stoic. "Perhaps the answer to these problems isn't in the past."

A look of deep trust passed Naruto's expression. A silent agreement to confidentiality. "What would you think about refocusing our agenda? We could learn something from these new countries we're trying to recruit."

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably, "The village would not take kindly to your breaking tradition. We are ninja. Fighting is our roots; the glory of our ancestors and to an extent our very identity. Also, if other countries were ever to change their minds about peace in the future, we would be at their mercy. As bad as it sounds, we have two options. Feed the unrest that is growing over the squabbling between shinobi nations in hopes that the preceding return to normalcy benefits us economically or..."

"Or?"

"Protect the ninja alliance and figure something else out. I haven't quite gotten that far."

"Understood." Naruto sent him a warm smile. "Thank you for the help. I'll give you two weeks away from other duties to mull it over. Think of it as a sort of vacation, okay? You may be dismissed."

Once Shikamaru's chakra signature had all but disappeared, Sakura quietly spoke up from behind his desk.

"Hey, Naruto?"

The Hokage stilled. Something in that tone brought back memories. She had stayed by his side when everyone including the former Raikage were convinced Sasuke was a lost cause, when the villagers questioned his leniency towards convicted criminals after the war, and when word got out that a number of stray orphans from other countries had been allowed privileges in the village. The people of the Leaf had been scared, starving, and demanding blood. She had faithfully lingered by his side. This rare tone reminded him of that loyalty. For old time's sake, then.

"Neeee, Sakura-chan?" Cue mischievous grin.

Sakura's green eyes widened at the suffix before halfheartedly rolling her eyes. She could hardly suppress the small grin that tickled her lips. Upon remembering what was to be said, she straightened herself, raising her neck in a posture that a weaker willed Rokudaime might have interpreted as overbearing. How many times had she failed to properly have this conversation?

"You've been working awfully hard lately. I understand it's for good reason, perhaps more than anyone does, but don't you think..." 

"Not again,” Naruto whined, trivializing the conversation. “How many times do I have to hit you over the head with this? I'm a respected head of the village. Stop worrying about these things; the problems of the past, loneliness or whathaveyou, are not those of the present." 

His hand was already waving dismissively in the air, brushing off the topic in a completely aggravating manner. 

“Are you even listening to yourself? That’s exactly what I hear you regurgitate to Shikamaru and the elders at those bloody meetings! I see you. I know you. It wont work, not on me.” 

Anger flickered in his eyes. His voice came out more like a growl, “What exactly are you getting at, Sakura?”

"This job has become your life, Naruto! Everyone is getting married and you...”

There was a pause, silence, which implied nonverbal consent to proceed.

“You had a chance. With Hinata. With me. With anyone of your choosing, frankly." Sakura takes a shaky breath.

"Are you ever planning on telling him?"

A blush creeps up the blonde's neck and turns his face dark red. Suddenly, he becomes preoccupied with reading one of the reports left on his desk. It’s upside down. Sakura pushes the papers out of his hands, pulls him up, and wraps her arms around his frozen waist, cradling him in her arms. They stay in silence for a few moments, stranded in a sea of papers.

"H-How long have you known? How?" Naruto whispers.

"It’s so obvious. Besides, in a strange way, I really think the feeling’s mutual.”  
Hands try to push her away and Sakura grabs them tightly in response, squeezing until the tips of his fingers turn white.

“Well? Where’s that never give up attitude gone? Doesn’t it bother you? Being kept at a distance?”

Naruto’s blue gaze is piercing. She could handle it. That’s why he had chosen her, after all.

“So what?” She snarled. “You’re content with staying only friends for the rest of your existence?”

“Only? Do you hear yourself? What right would I have? I’ve reached my dreams. Being respected, protecting a number of friends from the clutch of death, securing peace between the ninja villages, getting _him_ to return- this is more than I ever dreamed of. Despite my demeanor, I’m happier than I’ve ever anticipated being. He’s loathed for his past as a missing-nin, the only remaining survivor from the Uchiha, and everything about this place stings. I have no right to demand more. And I don’t want to. Don’t ever think I’ve given up on him.”

Sakura had been not-too-gently shoved, bumping into the wall behind her with a thud. A breeze through the room further ruffled papers in the claustrophobic office, spilling a half-eaten container of ramen, knocking his framed picture of Team Seven to the floor. The window was open. No sign of Naruto.  
\--------------------------

You’d really think ANBU would be able to keep up the pace. Sure, Sasuke was team captain, so he had an excuse to be further in front. But he also realized that breaking formation would put the others in danger. A precautionary gesture.

“Sir...” implored Chicken mask, struggling to keep stride beside him. No one on his team had familiar voices this time around. 

“You’re going too fast! This entire mission… you always make your teams sprint everywhere. We need a break.”

Not on your life.

“What does it matter how quickly we move? We’re on… our way back.”

Rest when we get there.

Chicken mask was staring. He could feel eyes burning into his blind spot, a sensation he never got used to.

“Are you ever planning on telling him?”


End file.
